Notre enfant
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: UA. Malgré les disputes et les bagarres, Seifer et Hayner sont toujours restés meilleurs amis. C'est plus simple de ne rien attendre que de nourrir un espoir infime de plaire à celui qui a toujours été à ses cotés, pas vrai ? Seifer x Hayner M-Preg


Bonsoir !

Alors, si j'arrive à attirer quelques lecteurs malgré mon résumé, sachez que c'est vraiment OOC, à mon avis. Enfin, pour des mecs de leur âge, je trouve que c'est la continuité de leur caractère. Cet OS était pas destiné à ce fandom, mais comme je voulais vraiment l'adapter... voilà.

Ensuite, Sora est le plus âgé de tous, il est de décembre. Hayner est de janvier l'année qui suit. Roxas, de juillet. Seifer, de septembre. Vient ensuite Vanitas en février l'année suivante. D'après la série, Seifer et Hayner ont l'air d'avoir le même âge, donc j'ai décidé que pour une fois, Hayner serait plus grand...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Honnêtement, Hayner ne se souvient plus à partir de quand tout a commencé à mal aller. Il sait juste qu'un matin, en se réveillant, il s'est précipité vers les toilettes pour aller vomir son repas de la veille. À moins que ce soit son envie de dégueuler qui l'ait fait sortir de son lit ? Peu importe. Ce qui ne devait arriver qu'une fois s'est répété le lendemain, le suivant, celui d'après, ainsi de suite jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Une maladie ne peut durer que deux semaines, grand maximum. D'autant plus qu'à présent, il n'arrive plus à supporter certaines odeurs, il veut manger des choses étranges, il a les nerfs à fleurs de peaux et le soir il a un appétit d'ogre pour rendre tout le jour suivant. Quel sorte de maux est-ce donc ?

Quand Olette l'a quitté, un mois avant le début de ses ennuies, il a eu envie de rire. Il mérite mieux que cette fille ; c'est sûr et certain. Après tout, ils ne sortaient ensemble uniquement parce que les gens voulaient que cela se passe ainsi. Certes, c'était très stupide, mais parfois Hayner ne réfléchissait pas plus loin.

Lorsqu'il repense à elle dernièrement, soit il a envie de pleurer parce qu'il a dû se chier quelque part pour qu'ils ne soient pas tombés amoureux ; soit il se met en colère contre cette idiote qui a osé le plaquer après deux ans de relation. Si avant il s'en moquait, à présent cela le touche. Ce n'est pas normal. Il a toujours été ce genre de gars plutôt détaché à l'extérieur, mais très sensible à l'intérieur. Tout ce qui le blesse, il le garde pour lui et n'en parle à personne. C'est sans doute pour cela que le soir suivant il est allé en boite se vider la tête avec tous ses meilleurs potes.

Il y a eu Seifer aussi, cette nuit-là.

Même si Seifer ne boit pas à cause de problèmes rénaux, il peut toujours fumer. Et Hayner est persuadé que Seifer a dû fumer avant et pendant la fête. Au moins seize joints bien chargés. Ils ont toujours été très proche. Les limites de leur amitié n'ont jamais eu à être définies entre eux, malgré leurs très nombreuses mésententes et bagarres. Ils savent qu'ils peuvent toujours compter l'un sur l'autre. Ils ont toujours été très complices et tactiles.

Pourtant, Hayner n'arrive pas à savoir à quel moment ils ont franchi la barrière et sont passés à _plus_. Bien sûr, ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule et unique fois. Depuis, ils n'en ont pas reparlé. Hayner n'arrive pas vraiment à se rappeler de tous les détails. Si Seifer est venu vers lui, c'est certainement qu'il a dû l'inciter ou faire quelque chose de très ambiguë. Qu'importe, les faits sont là. Toutefois, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il y a un malaise entre eux ou quoi que ce soit d'étrange. C'est comme s'ils ont décidé d'un commun accord d'accepter qu'ils ont franchi le pas, mais de ne pas recommencer, de mettre cela de coté. Ils n'ont que peu de souvenirs concernant cette nuit de toute façon.

Le mois suivant, chacun s'est occupé de ses affaires. Vanitas se moque toujours de lui et de sa relation plus que vouée à l'échec depuis le début avec Olette. Roxas continue de le taquiner ou de venir lui demander des conseils. Sora cherche encore chaussures à son pied en faisant défiler les conquêtes dans son lit. Seifer reste... Seifer. Le gars qui stimule son cerveau avec de nombreuses joutes verbales, qui adore le faire rougir avec des compliments qu'il ne mérite pas, qui arrive à le dérider avec des blagues ou des réflexions trop sérieuses pour ses vingt ans. Seifer, son meilleur ami, son rival en même temps, son petit con arrogant au crâne très prochainement rasé, son originaire de Balamb à l'accent prononcé, son Blondie préféré, son blond avec une cicatrice entre les yeux, son Seifer tout simplement. Toutes ces petites choses qui font que Seifer et Hayner s'entendent si bien malgré tout.

Le jour où tout a commencé à partir en couille, c'était un jeudi lorsqu'ils se sont tous retrouvés dans l'immense appartement de Seifer – le sale gosse de riches pété de tunes –, pour une quelconque raison. Sans doute Vanitas en a-t-il eu marre de ne pas pouvoir se gaver de nourriture aux frais du blond. Ou bien Roxas s'est trouvé en période de crise avec sa chère et tendre Kairi. À moins que ce soit Sora qui voulait des conseils pour avoir une relation sérieuse avec autre chose que son lit. Peu importe, dans le fond, car quand Hayner est arrivé en dernier, toujours en retard, et qu'il a voulu prendre un petit blond dans ses bras, son nez n'a pas pu supporter son odeur et il a rendu son repas sur ses chaussures (bien sûr Roxas lui en aura voulu deux semaines, parce que c'était ses préférés et qu'il y avait Sora à coté de lui, merde !). C'est pourtant Hayner qui lui a offert ce parfum le jour de son anniversaire. Il en était même carrément fan.

Si au début, les vomissements allaient et venaient sans prévenir, au fil du temps ils se sont faits réguliers. Si ce n'est que le matin, il peut encore le cacher pour ne pas inquiéter ses proches. Il est sûr qu'ils penseront que c'est lié à ses cours à la fac. Franchement, qui pourrait être malade à cause d'étudier l'Art ? Ça va, il n'est pas une petite nature. Toutefois, il a essayé des anti-vomissements – c'est de l'arnaque absolue. Il a continué à vomir ses repas dans les toilettes, depuis trois semaines déjà. Il surveille son alimentation, note tout ce qu'il fait à manger dans un cahier pour relever ce qui pourrait détruire son estomac de la sorte. Rien qu'il n'avalait déjà avant. Pâtes carbonara, poulet au curry, rien de bizarre. Peut-être que mélanger les deux n'a pas été sa meilleure idée, en fait...

* * *

« Je te trouve radieux, Hayner. Tu es magnifique. »

Pour une raison qu'il ignore, Seifer vient souvent chez lui. Après tout, ce n'est comme si la maison – ça ne peut décidément pas être appelé un appartement à ce stade-là –, de son meilleur ami est bien plus grande que son appart trois pièces, avec un canapé plus confortable, une télé plus grande avec le câble, un bar plus rempli que le sien (ouais, lui aussi trouve, bizarre que Seifer garde de l'alcool avec son problème de reins), plus génial que le sien. Sérieux, Hayner a juste une salle de bain avec les toilettes, sa chambre, et le salon-cuisine. Il ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi il aime traîner ici et dormir sur le canapé.

La première fois que Seifer est venu en pleine nuit, il a failli la passer sur le palier. Heureusement qu'il a toqué quand Hayner est allé soulager sa vessie.

La seconde, Seifer a été surpris de trouver la porte ouverte vers cinq heures du matin – parce que oui, monsieur dort quand il veut dormir, et quand il s'ennuie, il vient voir Hayner sans le prévenir. Il a retrouvé le châtain avachi dans l'entrée, à même le sol, son manteau encore sur lui, épuisé par il ne sait quoi. Alors il a fermé et passé la journée suivante avec son meilleur ami, même s'il a oublié de prévenir sa copine pour annuler leur rendez-vous du jour. (c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle le déteste, en fait...)

Quand le châtain s'est pointé pour la troisième fois, il a surpris Hayner dans une position délicate et gênante. Il était enroulé dans une grosse couverture comme un fajitas, le chauffage au maximum, le nez très rouge, le visage pâle et dégoulinant de sueur et le front chaud, dans le canapé. Parce qu'il semblerait que le salon soit la pièce la mieux chauffée dans cette piaule minable. Le châtain était persuadé d'avoir fermé la porte, il n'a jamais su comment Seifer a fait pour entrer. Il se souvient qu'il avait d'abord attrapé froid un mardi, mais trop pris dans ses examens, il n'y avait pas pensé. Depuis, il ne répondait plus à son meilleur ami. Le vendredi soir, la fièvre avait eu raison de lui. Seifer avait débarqué le samedi à trois heures dix-huit du matin, agacé et alarmé par l'absence de réponse de Hayner. Il a eu raison.

Après coup, Hayner a arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où Seifer s'est pointé. Il sait juste que deux semaines après, il lui a donné les clefs de son appart. Enfin, disons surtout qu'il a préféré chopper celles que Seifer a faite en double pour lui redonner de manière plus officielle. (« Tiens, Seifer, j'ai retrouvé des clefs, mais c'est pas les miennes. »)

Dans les nombreuses choses que seul Seifer a l'autorisation de faire, il y a le complimenter. Genre, _vraiment_. Bien sûr qu'il sait qu'il est beau, plusieurs personnes lui ont dit. Mais dans la bouche de Seifer, cela prend tout son sens. Quand il le dit, Hayner le croit, il en prend réellement conscience. Ajoutons aussi que seul Seifer peut le faire rougir comme une pucelle lors de son premier baiser.

-Pourquoi t'es là, Seifer ?

-Tu n'aimes pas quand je viens ?

-Si, bien sûr que si ! Mais, tu passes tellement de temps ici que j'ai l'impression que tu ne vois jamais personne.

-C'est parce que tu y es.

-Quoi ?

-Ta question. Si je viens ici, c'est parce que je sais que tu es là. J'aime prendre soin de toi.

-Je suis pas un bébé.

-C'est vrai, mais quand tu es plongé dans quelque chose, tu t'oublies. Personne ne vient s'occuper de toi, j'aime venir le faire.

-Si, quand j'étais encore avec Olette, elle passait souvent.

-Ouais, pour coucher. En plus, je suis le seul à qui tu as donné les clefs de ton appart. Elle les avait aussi ?

-Non... pourquoi elle les a jamais vouluuu ? Seifeeeeer... J'la déteste, pourquoi elle m'a plaqué !?

-Oh Hayner, pleure pas pour elle.

Ouais, ça aussi c'est l'une des capacités spéciales de Seifer. Hayner ne pleure que devant lui. Comme là. Sérieux, il comprend pas pourquoi d'un point de vue logique il pleure. En plus, pour des clefs. Il a déjà fait le deuil de sa relation avec Olette, il ne devrait plus y penser. Mais cela lui fait mal de réaliser qu'elle ne tenait pas tant que ça à lui.

Certes, il n'a jamais vraiment insisté pour récupérer les siennes non plus, sauf que c'est elle qui détournait toujours la conversation quand il demandait. Seifer n'aurait jamais refusé. Parce que c'est un excellent ami, le meilleur du monde, une épaule à tromper de larmes, de morves et de baves, une présence la nuit qui chauffe son canapé, quelqu'un qui fait le petit-déjeuner le matin, avec d'autres choses.

Toutefois, il a décidé de ne jamais être dépendant de la présence de Seifer chez lui et de le prendre pour acquis. Le jour où il trouvera sa copine ou son copain, il passera sans doute moins de temps ici, à être à ses petits soins. Et il réalise combien il se montre égoïste de profiter ainsi de Seifer, sans jamais pouvoir lui rendre tout ce qu'il lui offre. Alors il pleure encore plus sur son Blondie à lui.

Le lendemain – puisque Seifer s'est pointé tôt pour une fois, à vingt-trois heure quarante-sept –, Hayner l'a maudit plus qu'autre chose. Ce crétin de blond mal décoloré n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de faire du thé, avec des tartines de nutella, des œufs brouillés, des fruits, ainsi que du chocolat chaud, du jus d'orange et un bouquet de fleurs. Pour un dimanche matin, c'est trop. Hayner n'a rien avalé pour ne pas vomir devant lui. À la vue de toutes ces choses, il a gerbé ses maigres repas de la veille. Après que Seifer lui ait caressé le dos pendant cinq bonnes minutes afin de l'aider à se calmer, le châtain est passé par trois phases.

En premier, la colère. Pourquoi Seifer se permet-il de ramener de quoi manger chez lui, sans lui demander la permission ? Il a de quoi se nourrir, au pire des cas, sa mère ne dit jamais non pour lui envoyer de l'argent. En plus, ce surplus de nourriture ! Il n'est pas un ogre aux dernières nouvelles, c'est pas parce qu'il mange beaucoup moins qu'avant qu'il crève de faim à chaque moment de la journée ! Son frigo est plein, donc merci, mais qu'il aille se faire foutre.

Viennent ensuite les regrets. Seifer s'est excusé pour la forme, alors qu'il cherche encore ce qu'il a fait de mal. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça. Hayner ne comprend pas pourquoi il a réagi ainsi, alors il s'empresse de lui demander pardon, à son tour. Ses nerfs le lâchent. Il pleure à nouveau et s'excuse de se montrer si faible en sa présence, alors que Seifer est si gentil avec lui. Il ne le mérite pas. C'est le pire meilleur ami qui soit. Il devrait aller mourir au fond d'un trou.

Pour finir, Seifer a eu droit à un Hayner surexcité et très créatif. Il a passé sa matinée à dessiner, peindre, colorier et finaliser certains travaux, et a imaginé ceux à rendre dans plus longtemps. Il a grignoté le petit-déjeuner tout au long de la journée, en babillant comme pas possible. Malgré les appels à répétition de Linoa, Seifer ne se sentait pas de répondre et de gâcher le moment qu'ils partageaient ; quitte à annuler un autre rendez-vous avec elle.

En fin de journée, Seifer s'est finalement décidé à interroger Hayner sur sa santé. Radieux, le châtain lui a juste répondu son problème matinal ou à cause de certaines odeurs, sinon rien. Cependant, il a vite regretté. Seifer est pire qu'une maman poule avec lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a passé la nuit avec lui et que le lendemain, ils sont allés chez son docteur personnel ; putain de gosse de riches. Pourquoi consulter ton médecin traitant quand ton meilleur ami pété de tunes et surprotecteur juge que le sien est mieux ? Y a des jours, il regrette vraiment leur relation.

Le soir, après avoir passé sa journée à l'hôpital, le châtain s'est jeté sur son lit, sans attendre. Seifer est venu récupérer des draps pour pouvoir dormir sur le canapé, lui a souhaité bonne nuit et a éteint les lumières. Hayner a déjà dit qu'il aimait Seifer ? Non ? À présent, c'est fait.

Les vacances de noël approchent à grand pas et il n'est toujours pas guéri. D'après les résultats des analyses, il n'est pas malade. Toutefois, son organisme travaille bien plus qu'il ne devrait. C'est sans doute cela qui le fait vomir. Mais ce n'est pas normal. Quelque chose cloche. Il s'en rend compte réellement lorsque Roxas l'invite chez lui pour accueillir son frère et la copine de celui-ci. Au milieu du repas, la demoiselle se rend dans la salle de bain. Cinq minutes plus tard, Cloud l'envoie aux nouvelles pour pouvoir parler entre Strife. C'est là qu'elle lui fait part de ses malaises et du fait qu'elle s'interroge sur une hypothétique grossesse. Elle a oublié le test dans les toilettes. Le truc qui ressemble à un thermomètre en bâtonnet que Hayner n'a pas pu s'empêcher de viser quand il s'y est rendu. Ouais, des fois il est un peu con. Il va le chercher, le passe sous la flotte pour le laver un minimum, en espérant ne pas fausser le résultat de la jeune femme. Il n'a pas le temps de voir si c'est positif ou négatif qu'il reçoit un appel de Seifer.

Seifer ne l'appelle jamais. Il lui envoie dix SMS par jours, se pointe à son appart quand il veut, vient le chercher de temps en temps à sa fac d'Art, lui ordonne aussi de passer chez lui, mais il ne l'appelle jamais. Sauf quand c'est important.

De Roxas : Connard, joue pas avec le test de grossesse des autres ! C'était positif, et on a dû en acheter un second pour vérifier. Verdict : je vais pas encore être tonton. Je te hais !

Positif.

Positif.

 _Positif_.

Le test est _positif_.

C'est impossible. Comment... putain, il y a eu sa pisse, puis la flotte. Comment ça peut être positif ? Non, non, non non non, c'est impossible. Y a du y avoir une réaction chimique qui a fait que ça foire tout le test. Ce qui expliqueraient ses vomissements, ses envies bizarres, son appétit d'ogre le soir, ses réactions dénuées de toute logique entre autre.

Bordel, stop. Il va trop loin. Ça ne veut rien dire. C'est comme s'il était malade et qu'il s'imaginait tous les symptômes d'une maladie incurable. Il faut qu'il se calme et qu'il... il sait pas encore, mais il le fera. Ouais, c'est ça, il va aller manger une bonne pizza quatre fromages anchois olives cordon bleu poulet et clou de girofle. C'est sûr, ça va le requinquer. Attends, _non_. Il ne vient quand même pas de penser manger un truc aussi improbable ? Il doit faire ce putain de test.

A Roxas : Demande à Vanitas sa théorie sur les gosses, et remercie-moi sale ingrat !

De Roxas : Depuis Xion, il pense plus la même chose, t'es le mieux placé pour le savoir. Alleeeeez ! Tiens, c'est cadeau. Tu me dois un paquet de glaces à l'eau de mer ! à demain midi mon amour, je t'aime

… Plaît-il ? Il a pas tout suivi là. Comment il a réussi à se retrouver endetter auprès de ce sale blond ? Putain d'escroc. Il aurait dû se méfier en voyant sa gueule d'ange.

Au final, il a mangé des pâtes avec un coulis de chocolat. Et il s'est retrouvé avec un test de grossesse à la main. La magie des pulsions...

* * *

Ça y est ! Les vacances sont enfin là, Hayner a fini de rendre ses projets en temps et en heures. Il va pouvoir profiter de son lit pour hiberner durant deux longues semaines. Lui qui adore dormir... enfin, c'est sans compter sur Sora Leonhart. Le gars qui arrive à te faire bouger par la simple puissance des mots et des promesses. Ce qu'il dit, il le fait (au bout de la deuxième fois à changer de portes, il a retenu la leçon). C'est donc le pas traînant qu'il s'est retrouvé à une soirée organisée par un proche de Sora. Et _surprise_. Qui croise-t-il ? Olette. L'ordure qui l'a plaqué sans vraie raison. Et qui rit comme une grosse dinde avec ses copines. Ah ah ah, ouais, c'est vrai que c'est drôle ! Qu'elle crève. Toutefois, il va pas lui faire le plaisir de se morfondre devant elle. Non, il va s'amuser comme d'habitude et se mettre bien à cette soirée.

C'est pour cela que le lendemain, il se lève à quinze heures avec une horrible gueule de bois, avec Seifer dans le canapé. Heureusement qu'il est toujours là pour lui proposer une bassine prête à recevoir son vomi, puis une aspirine et une tasse de thé. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans son Blondie, sérieusement ? Il sait une chose : il a passé une très, très bonne soirée. S'il pouvait, il s'auto-checkerait bien.

-T'aurais pas dû boire autant, lui dit Seifer.

-Ouais, c'est ça, on s'en fout. On s'est barré à quelle heure ?

-Vers quatre heures, quand t'as presque failli finir déchet.

-Olette était partie ?

-Oui, depuis deux heures. Je crois que t'as jamais autant choppé de filles en une seule soirée.

-Je suis trop fort !

-T'es surtout bizarre. J'ai trouvé un test de grossesse dans tes toilettes.

Il devait vraiment être distrait quand il l'a laissé là. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir caché dans le congélateur pour éviter d'être tenté de le faire. À moins qu'il l'ait laissé dans sa chambre ? Mince, à tous les coups il a abandonné son paquet de petits pois sur sa table de chevet et le papier toilette dans le réfrigérateur. Il devrait réellement songer à consulter un sociologue, il faisait de la merde en ce moment. À moins qu'on dise psychologue ?

-Comment j'ai pu laisser ça là-bas ?

-Sa simple présence ne te choque pas ?

Ça aurait dû. Merde. Il se voit déjà devoir affronter Seifer. Avec une gueule de bois et sa maladie bizarre, il sait qu'il perdra d'avance. Que la vie peut être dure des fois. Il soupire, serrant la tasse dans ses mains. Il va utiliser la réponse la plus probable que son statue lui accorde et que tout le monde sort à toutes les sauces.

-Je suis un artiste.

-C'est trop facile de dire ça.

-On doit faire une sculpture à partir d'éléments déjà créés, sans la façonner. Je cherchais quelque chose de cette forme là, Roxas m'a aidé à le trouver.

-Tu vas faire tes courses avec _Roxas_ ?

-Non déconne pas. Il m'a invité quand il a reçu son frère et sa copine. J'ai vu le test. Ça a été une révélation.

-Tu vas le faire ?

-Bien sûr que non, soupire Hayner, mal à l'aise. C'est pour un projet et en plus, je suis un gars, merci.

-Tu ferai un bon... père.

Hayner est persuadé d'avoir entendu « mère » ce jour-là. C'est ce fichu test qui lui monte à la tête. Il faut qu'il se calme, vraiment. En plus, c'est les vacances. No stress. Il est un mec, pas une putain de fille qui a des ovaires en bonne santé. Lui, c'est un gars, il dégage de la testostérone, et il crée des spermatozoïde, pas des ovules de merde. Donc, on va se calmer, OK ? Restons calme, y a pas de problèmes. En plus non, il ferait un très mauvais père. Il ne prévoit pas les choses, il est tête en l'air comme dix, il fume, il boit, il sort, il baise toutes les filles qu'il choppe. Non, définitivement. Il ne ferait pas un bon père.

Le jour où Seifer Almasy a un gosse, il sait qu'il sera le meilleur père du monde. Lui, il n'est qu'un enfant à coté du blond, alors qu'il a huit mois de plus. Il ne fait pas le poids. Il serait même capable de ne pas prendre ses responsabilités, tellement il est lâche. Quel monstre il est. Il a envie de pleurer dans les bras de Seifer pour la peine ; ce qu'il fait aussitôt.

* * *

Une des choses que Hayner aime particulièrement, c'est son anniversaire. Oh oui, il aime boire jusqu'à pas d'heure et faire la fête toute la nuit. Le seize janvier est donc le jour où tout le monde admet qu'il est le roi du monde. Donc Sora invite toutes les personnes dont il est proche d'une manière ou d'une autre en ramenant ses propres connaissances. Ouais, ce petit mécheux est bizarre quand même. Seifer et Roxas s'occupent d'acheter tout ce qu'il faut en alcool – entre pétés de tunes, ils ont largement les moyens. Vanitas gère le déroulement de la fête et l'endroit où elle aura lieu, thème spécial ou non. Cette année, il a été couvert de cadeaux, comme toujours. D'abord par sa famille, puisqu'il l'a fêté avec eux après les cours. Puis son meilleur ami l'a traîné de force chez lui pour une surprise. Rien à faire que ce soit un mercredi, il est le roi !

Ce n'est que vers huit heures le lendemain que Hayner et Seifer se sont retrouvés tous les deux seuls dans le balcon de ce dernier. Enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils sont restés dans le hamac que le châtain lui a supplié d'acheter et qu'il squatte à la moindre occasion. Des agents de nettoyage font leur boulot à l'intérieur – bah ouais, certains se refusent rien quand ils ont de l'argent. Ils comatent sous les premières lueurs du soleil, alors que tous leurs potes sont partis en cours et peinent à rester éveillés. Malgré sa semi-conscience, Hayner sait qu'il n'y a pas meilleur endroit pour finir sa fête d'anniversaire dans les bras de son Blondie rien qu'à lui. Il se serre davantage contre son torse protecteur. Ouais, la place idéale.

-Hayner, tu dors ?

-Non, murmure-t-il, les yeux fermés.

-Tu sais... j'ai bien réfléchi à ce qu'on a dit la dernière fois.

-Quand ?

-À propos d'être père.

Hayner se raidit aussitôt. Il n'a toujours pas fait le test, vomi tous les matins, se sent parfois ballonné comme s'il a trop mangé alors que non, et s'épuise trop vite à son goût. Ce sujet est encore tabou pour lui. Seifer n'a pas l'air de se soucier de son malaise pour autant.

-Je me suis dit que jamais je ne laisserai la mère de mes enfants dans le besoin. Elle viendra vivre ici, tout le temps. Je veux pouvoir garder un œil sur elle, savoir qu'elle n'a aucun problème et l'aimer de tout monde cœur. Si c'est un père célibataire avec qui je veux passer ma vie, je ne serai jamais loin de lui. Il pourra toujours compter sur moi ; puisqu'on vivra ensemble. En cas de crises, on se réconciliera sur l'oreiller et on fera l'amour comme des bêtes ! Affirme-t-il en riant. Non, plus sérieusement, je veux l'aimer chaque jour de ma vie, être à ses cotés quand cette personne portera mon enfant, veiller à ce que tout se passe bien le temps de la grossesse ; parce que certaines personnes veulent avorter, tu sais. Jamais on avortera, mon gosse n'est et ne sera jamais une erreur. Peut-être que pour la mère, ce sera juste le coup d'un soir, mais pas pour moi. J'élèverai cet enfant de tout mon cœur. Vraiment. Je l'aimerai, tout comme sa mère.

Puis il dépose un baiser sur le front de Hayner, en souriant. Le châtain ne répond rien, bien que ses yeux soient ouverts. De toute façon, il ne sait que dire de plus. Tout ça le touche un peu trop, selon lui. Il sait que Seifer ne lui appartiendra jamais, ils ne sont que meilleurs amis. Et même s'il a déjà eu des aventures avec des mecs, ce n'a jamais été quelque chose de sérieux. Comment songe-t-il à trouver un compagnon maintenant ? C'est n'importe quoi. Mais tellement Seifer en même temps.

De son coté, Hayner a déjà eu des relations sérieuses (des, disons plutôt une et c'était Olette, donc bon, hein). Qu'avec des filles, jamais un garçon ne lui a plu suffisamment pour qu'il veille coucher avec. Sauf Seifer, bien entendu. Mais Seifer ne peut pas s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme lui, d'aussi gamin, puéril, irresponsable, lunatique, tête en l'air, plongé dans ses études,.

Mais parfois, oui juste des fois au plus profond de lui, il aimerait que Seifer veuille bien de lui, qu'ils construisent une maison et adoptent pleins d'enfants, avec plusieurs chiens.

Le soir, Hayner a pris la décision de faire ce putain de test. Il est grand temps de dissiper toute son imagination. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus ridicule comme situation, pas question de se laisser bouffer. Si avant il a eu des doutes, maintenant il est sûr de deux choses.

Il est bel et bien enceinte.

Et Seifer le sait.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Seifer l'a appris. Ce n'est pas bon signe. Définitivement. Hayner ne sait même pas s'il compte garder l'enfant ou avorter. Puis bordel, comment a-t-il pu tomber enceinte, qui est le père, d'où vient cette merde, est-ce normal, qui a crée les chips, pourquoi dormir ? Il a trop de questions en tête, il faut éliminer les plus inutiles et se concentrer sur son avenir. Son gosse en aura-t-il un, déjà ? Il voudrait se jeter dans les bras de sa mère et pleurer à chaude larmes qu'il est aussi nul en père qu'en mère. S'il pouvait, il serait en train de demander conseil à ses amis. Mais allez leur expliquer la situation. Déjà qu'il a du mal à s'y faire, lui-même... peut-être qu'un deuxième test confirmerait qu'il est fou ? Bon ça va, il va pas claquer de l'argent dans un test de grossesse, alors qu'il a plus de capotes. Non, il ne vient pas réellement de penser ça ? Cette histoire sent mauvais.

Définitivement mauvais.

Ce soir, il a mangé deux pots de glaces à fraise-vanille, recouverts de smarties par ses soins et de morceaux de bananes avec du chocolat.

Ouais, il devrait aller consulter.

En résumé, il s'appelle Hayner B'nargin Dalmasca, il a eu vingt-et-un ans la veille et il est enceinte de, allez quoi, trois mois ?

Sa vie est de la merde.

Heureusement qu'il y a toujours des donuts aux framboises pour le consoler.

* * *

Avant même d'avoir réagi, c'est l'anniversaire de Vanitas Fair. Ou le mec qui aime les barathons plus que n'importe qui dans la bande. Bien sûr, monsieur est connu dans plusieurs bars pour ses fresques et des choses qu'il n'avouera jamais sous la torture, alors il connaît les habitués et ils festoient avec eux le temps qu'ils restent.

Au bout du quatrième, Hayner décide de se lâcher. Oui, il y a un fœtus en lui, mais il n'a aucune envie de faire une croix sur son plaisir personnel pour l'instant. Il veut boire, s'en mettre plein la gueule. Après une ligne de shooter et un verre de Margarita, il monte sur le comptoir pour porter un toast à son vrai petit frère post-urine dans la cours de récré ; petit-frère par union quelques années plus tard.

-À Vanitas ! Le meilleur petit frère de tous les temps ! Bon anniversaire !

-Joyeux anniversaire !

Il lève son verre et veut le boire. Tout le monde suit. Mais quand il constate qu'il est vide, Hayner descend de son perchoir pour commander un Long Island Iced Tea. Une main le retient, alors que des doigts se mettent au-dessus de son verre, pour empêcher le barman de le servir.

-Seifer ! s'exclame le châtain avec joie. Tu veux boire quoi, mon pote ?

-Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Hayner.

-Vanitas a vingt ans ! Tu te rends compte ? Je vois encore cette paire de couille sur patte bouder parce qu'il a pas frappé assez de gosses ! Sacré Vani ! Eh, Vani !

-Ouais, Nerner !

Vanitas est le seul à l'appeler ainsi puisque Hayner déteste ce surnom autant que Vanitas déteste Vani.

-Bon anniversaire, bâtard !

-Merci enfoiré !

Ils trinquent à distance avec leur verre. Même s'ils se connaissent depuis plus de quinze ans, Vanitas et Hayner sont des frères. Jamais ils pourront dire meilleurs amis. De toute façon, c'est Seifer son meilleur ami.

Meilleur ami qui n'a pas l'air de cautionner son attitude.

-Je vais prendre l'air, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Toujours Seifer !

Seifer attrape la veste de Hayner tout en le menant à l'extérieur. Le châtain prend de lourdes respirations, grand sourire aux lèvres. Il n'a pas l'air de sentir sur le froid, malgré qu'il soit assez frileux de nature. Seifer s'assoit dans les marches de la cour du bar, apaisé par le bruit du bar étouffé.

-C'est l'anniversaire de Vanitas aujourd'hui ! Ce petit branleur...

-Ouais, vingt ans déjà...

-Toi aussi t'as que vingt ans, t'es un bébé ! glousse Hayner.

-Fais pas le malin, Dalmasca.

-Je suis majeur international et pas toi, alors chut, tu parles pas. J'ai le droit de boire autant que je veux moi, pas toi. D'ailleurs, je vais prendre un truc...

Hayner s'avance pour retourner dans le bar, mais Seifer se lève et reste en travers de sa route. Ses sourcils sont froncés et un air trop sérieux trône sur son visage.

-Non, tu vas pas faire ça.

-Et pourquoi ?

Hayner croise les bras et le jauge, narquois. Il est en mode provocateur. Seifer déteste quand Hayner boit pour une de ces raisons. Il devient très expressif et pousse les gens à bout. Il parle souvent d'un ton condescendant et prend les autres pour des cons. C'est insupportable la plupart du temps, puisqu'il ne réfléchit plus de la même façon. C'est comme s'il savait qu'il pouvait absolument tout obtenir.

Seifer serre ses poings. Il n'aime pas non plus le voir aussi têtu. Rien ne parvient à le remettre dans le droit chemin quand il est en Renyah ses amis ont décidé qu'il était trop à l'opposé pour être juste Hayner bourré. Nombreuses sont les fois où il a défendu son meilleur ami à des soirées ou en boite quand il cherche la merde.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

-Seifer, soupire-t-il d'un ton dramatique. Sois plus clair quand tu t'exprimes ! T'as connu les cours de langage au Garden, non ? Sers-t-en.

Sombre période de sa vie où Seifer a détesté ses parents. C'est douloureux que ce sale gosse en parle de cette manière. Mais Hayner ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, pas sûr qu'il s'en souvienne, même. C'est Renyah qu'il a en face, pas le vrai Hayner.

-C'est mauvais pour toi, Hayner et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Le châtain a un vilain rictus moqueur. Il s'approche suffisamment près du blond pour l'intimider. Malgré qu'il soit plus petit en taille, il le prend de haut.

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu ne m'as jamais rien dit, rappelle-t-il, amusé. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour ma santé ?

-Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas que de la tienne, tu le sais.

Seifer le regarde dans le blanc des yeux pour lui faire comprendre le message. Si Hayner et Seifer n'ont aucun problème à se comprendre par le langage corporel ou visuel, ce n'est certainement pas le cas avec Renyah. Il est en permanence dans le déni et la cécité.

-Je ne vois toujours pas. Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à ne jouer aux devinettes sans donner toutes les infos pour te faire comprendre ?

Encore une référence à son passé. Seifer était mis à l'écart enfant et personne ne lui disait rien. Bien souvent, il s'est retrouvé être victime de sale blague où ça finissait mal pour lui (sauf à partir du moment où il a décidé de rendre les coups).

-Vraiment ? Tu te lances sur ce terrain, _Renyah_ ?

Hayner s'éloigne, vexé.

-Mais allez toi, je suis pas bourré ! Je fais ce que je veux !

-Sauf boire.

-En vrai, casse-toi Seifer ! Si je veux boire, je bois ! Tu m'as jamais rien dit et aujourd'hui ne sera pas le début.

-Bien sûr que si Hayner, on a cette dispute à chaque fois mais tu t'en souviens pas. Je refuse que tu mettes en danger ta santé et la sienne.

Pour accentuer ses dires, Seifer pose sa main sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de Hayner. Dès qu'il sent le contact insistant, il se recule et met suffisamment de distance entre eux. Son visage devient rouge. Jamais il n'a décuvé aussi vite de toute sa vie.

-Me touche pas !

Hayner s'éloigne et fait les cents pas dans la cour, les bras croisés au niveau de son estomac. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, inquiet. Il savait que Seifer était au courant, mais en parler maintenant n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Depuis quand tu me touches le ventre, Seifer !? Tu poses pas tes mains sur moi, t'as compris !? Personne ne le fait ! C'est quoi ton fichu problème, connard ?!

-Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait.

-Non et t'as pas intérêt à recommencer !

Hayner respire encore bruyamment, énervé par le geste du blond. Il finit par reprendre contenance. Il arrange sa veste en tirant un peu dessus, se tapote les joues et se recoiffe à l'aveugle. Seifer l'observe d'un drôle d'œil.

-Maintenant, réplique le châtain plus calme. Tu vas me laisser retourner dans le bar, boire un grand verre parce que j'en ai bien besoin. On oublie que tu te comportes de manière aussi bizarre.

Il avance d'un pas confiant vers la porte, mais le blond reste devant pour lui bloquer l'accès. Il hausse un sourcil, curieux.

-Seifer, je voudrais passer.

-On a jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous cette nuit.

-De manière implicite, si. On a couché ensemble, on a kiffé, mais ça ne change rien entre nous. J'étais bourré et toi complètement perché.

-Si ça n'a rien changé, c'est parce que notre amitié était propice à ce que ça arrive.

-Non, Seifer, tu peux pas me dire ça. Je veux pas.

En permanence dans le déni.

-Il n'y avait pas de malaise parce qu'on savait qu'il y avait plus.

-Non, Seifer.

-Si, Hayner. Et le fruit ce « plus », il est là.

À nouveau Seifer veut poser sa main sur le ventre de Hayner, mais il est plus rapide et retient son poignet. Il plisse légèrement les yeux, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

-Quel fruit, _Seifer_ ? Il n'y a rien hormis de l'alcool et de la nourriture.

-Alors laisse-moi toucher, _Hayner_.

Il incline la tête sur le coté, continuant de serrer sa prise.

-Pourquoi ? C'est pas parce que tu es bi et très bien foutu, que tous les mecs vont tomber à tes pieds.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu m'as dit cette nuit-là.

-Intéressant.

-Tu couches souvent avec des garçons, Hayner ?

Cette fois, il fronce les sourcils. Il ne comprend pas.

-Bien sûr que non, j'aime les filles.

-Et moi.

-Et toi, complète Hayner amusé.

-Je suis le seul ?

-Tu es le seul.

-Je peux toucher ton ventre s'il n'y a rien ?

-... Tu peux.

Seifer avance lentement sa main jusqu'à la limite du tee-shirt de Hayner. Sauf que sa bonne éducation lui souffle que c'est bien mal venu de toucher sa peau pour le moment. Alors il se contente de toucher son ventre par dessus le tissus. Le petit bide le ravit.

-J'ai pris un peu de poids.

-Voyons Hayner, dit-il d'un ton incrédule.

-Que sais-tu exactement, Seifer ?

-Mis à part que c'est très rare ce qu'il t'arrive et que tu peux plus avorter ? Je viens d'avoir la confirmation que je suis le seul mec avec qui tu as passé la nuit et que l'asticot dans ton ventre est de moi. Je sais aussi qu'on va être de jeunes parents. Que notre enfant sera né hors mariage. Ah, et que tu habites chez moi.

-J'habite pas chez toi.

-C'est la seule chose que tu relèves ? Se moque Seifer.

Ils se sont rapprochés sans s'en rendre compte. Leur front se touchent presque et ils se sentent respirer doucement l'un l'autre.

-C'est du gosse que tu veux Seifer, pas de moi.

-Putain Hayner, t'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit à ton anniversaire ? Je savais déjà pour la grossesse. Absolument tous mes mots étaient pour toi. C'est toi et ça l'a toujours été.

-Mais toutes ces personnes...

-Que j'ai toujours faites passer après toi ? Même si je suis resté avec eux plus ou moins longtemps, c'est toi que je veux Hayner. Toi et ta mauvaise humeur du matin, ton problème avec le bordel, ton incapacité à t'occuper de toi-même, ton coté incertain et soucieux, tes mauvaises habitudes, je veux tout de toi. Même tes tatouages, ta manie avec tes cheveux, ton manque de corpulence, tes lèvres magnifiques et indécentes, ton style vestimentaire. Je veux tout ce qui fait de toi la personne de Hayner B'nargin Dalmasca.

Seifer rigole en voyant ses rougeurs et son air perdu.

-C'est toi avec qui j'imagine mon mariage et toutes ces conneries du futur. Ce sont nos enfants que je vois courir dans toute la maison et nous rendre complètement dingue, au point où on regrettera notre vie d'adolescents normaux. Mais on les aimera, ces teigneux, parce qu'ils seront aussi tarés que toi dans ton enfance et vicieux que moi pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent. On sera la plus jolie famille du monde. Alors Hayner, tu veux bien, dis ?

Hayner le regarde perdu, les yeux brillants de mille feux. Il serre ses mains dans les siennes et les porte jusqu'à ses lèvres. Celles-ci tremblent d'une douce appréhension. Les larmes menacent de tomber à tout moment.

-Tu veux bien qu'on fasse tout ça, Hayner ?

-Putain Seifer... J'ai pas de bagues à te passer au doigt, bordel.

Le blond rigole doucement, soulagé par sa réponse positive. Il enlève la gourmette à son poignet avec son nom et prénom gravés dessus. Il attrape celui de Hayner et l'y attache. Il renifle doucement, se trouvant stupide mais tellement bien.

-Tu veux bien qu'on fasse tout ça ? J'ai envie de m'appeler Seifer Dalmasca-Almasy. Et ça m'excite de t'appeler Hayner Dalmasca-Almasy. Alors tu veux bien faire de moi la personne la plus heureuse au kilomètre à la ronde, Vanitas mis à part ? Tu veux qu'on fasse le reste de notre chemin ensemble ?

-Quel jour on a pas été ensemble, pauvre crétin ?

Et là, enfin après des mois, ils s'embrassent. Leur baiser a un arrière goût de sel à cause des larmes, mais un fabuleux goût de bonheur, d'espoir, d'addiction, d'une joie que ce n'est que le premier d'une longue série.

Après tout, quel jour n'avaient-ils pas été ensemble ? Ils étaient toujours fourrés tous les deux.

La première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, ils avaient huit ans. Hayner est la première personne à avoir parlé à Seifer malgré ses allures de brute pour l'inviter à manger avec lui et sa bande de copains. Dès qu'il fallait faire une connerie, c'était eux deux. Se battre pour le plaisir de se battre, sans cesse eux deux. Le sujet de contrôle à voler, encore eux deux. Les heures de colle à faire, toujours eux deux. Quand l'un était malade, l'autre ne venait pas en cours pour aller chez lui.

Même si au lycée ils avaient pris des matières différentes et des voies professionnelles distinctes à la fac, ils étaient toujours ensemble. C'était eux deux depuis le début. Malgré Olette et les copines/copains de Seifer, ça n'a toujours pu être qu'eux deux.

-Eh les amoureux, Sora est en train de faire un strip-tease à Vanitas, venez ! Vous pouvez pas rater ça !

-On arrive Roxas...

Main dans la main, ils retournent dans le bar. Ouais, ils sont amoureux, fiancés, heureux et bientôt parents dans cinq mois. Hayner pose ses doigts sur son ventre, jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette grossesse lui aurait finalement permis d'avoir Seifer. Il appuie sa tête sur son épaule.

-Dis Seifer, on aura plein d'animaux dans l'appartement ?

- _Maison_ , Hayner. Mais oui, tout ce que tu voudras, bébé.

-Même un hamac dans le salon ?

-Absolument tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu es heureux.

-Je le suis à tes cotés Seifer.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Reviews ?_


End file.
